


Seeing Is Believing

by Wrockstargirl



Series: USUK [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hetalia, Human AU I Guess, M/M, maybe I should pay attention in class, oh well, this is more fun than latin anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred can't see what Arthur can see. (America 1st Person POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a small drabble I wrote while I should have been paying attention in class. Constructive criticism and suggestions are, as always, welcome in the comments section. I hope you enjoy!

I don’t see what he sees. I don’t see the fairies that fly beside us when we walk, or the unicorns and flying bunnies that visit us on our dates. I cannot talk to the elves or dwarves that live under his stairs. I cannot shake hands with the wizards and kings that visit his house. I cannot see what he sees. I do not see the magic that fills the air he breathes and makes his mind see the world fill itself with wonder. I do not see what he sees.  
But I see him. I see the way his eyes alight when he catches sight of his magical friends that I will never meet, and the skip in his step when he walks with them. I can see the joy in his face when he laughs at a joke that I cannot hear. I can see his happiness. So though I cannot see what he sees, I believe his visions are real. As much as he is real, they are too.


End file.
